The Weekenders: Tish and the Worm From Hell
by Lord Canti
Summary: The Weekenders. 15 years in the future, the group is grown up, but not quite together. A worm from hell effects changes.
1. Arrival

Authors Note:

Hey everyone, I hope there's people who read weekenders fanfics, because I want to get some feedback on this. I started writing a normal comedic weekenders fanfic (in screenplay format, no less) but I got stuck and just started writing this one day. This fic is a bit dark, but it wont stay that way, I assure you. Don't forget to review! If there are still readers I might even give a normal episode a try.

**********************************

Tish was a bit put out by the worm from hell currently taking up residence in her apartment, spacious though it was. She was able to get around her apartment just fine, being that the worm didn't disturb her in particular. At least not physically. The worm stared at her as she moved across the room, not speaking a word since the first day it arrived. Tish demanded an explanation from the worm as to why he was there. Her bossy and elitist nature had increased to a level not even a worm from hell would be safe from. Does that sound insulting? I don't mean it that way. Most 27-year-old magazine writers in New York City are the same way, and that kind of attitude sure isn't as cute as it was in seventh grade. Any shock she may have felt about her unwelcome guest had faded and been replaced by simple irritation. She persisted in questioning the worm forgetting that she was promised an explanation in due time. The worm from hell sat still.

----------------------------------------------

Tish phoned me and Lor a few weeks ago. She checks up on us from time to time, which she says is something she really enjoys, but I think she just does it mostly out of habit at this point. I really look forward to her calls, I've missed her so much since she left for New York. Carver's departure came as no surprise, since he had started drifting away from the group well before we even finished high school. At least I still have Lor here to talk to, but its not so easy to hang out with her anymore.

Carver made his intentions pretty clear during high school and I knew he would stop at nothing to achieve his dream of becoming a famous shoe designer. He started to hang out with the fashion freaks and popular kids in high school and made less time for us. After high school he went to a design school and ran with some different crowds. I don't mean different from our group, I mean DIFFERENT. I thought it was bad when he practically killed himself to hang out with Colby and Bree in high school, but his college friends were killing ME. Yeah, every time I saw him with those beatniks and art freaks I died a little inside. The lengths he was willing to go to achieve his dreams would shock even the most jaded. He became a shoe designer alright, but obviously, his fame leaves something to be desired. How do I know this? Even though we haven't heard from him in eight years? Because we haven't heard from him in eight years. The last time we heard from him was when he finally got a job in the shoe industry. A low-level position to be sure, but he called it a stepping stone and assured us he would call with news of his imminent promotion within the year. He never did call, but you already knew that. That reminds me. Tino here. But you already knew that too.

Around the time Carver left, Tish told us she too had landed a cushy new gig. She would be writing for a major academic magazine in New York City. The news came as a great shock to me and made me depressed for a long time, of course I never did let Tish know that. If Tish knew it made me so sad then she might have been guilted into staying, but I wouldn't do that to her. As sad as I was, the news hit Lor like a ton of bricks. She and Tish had become like sisters since the beginning of high school and even through college, despite going to schools 40 miles apart. I think part of Tish's decision to look for out-of-state work had something to do with her and Lor's disagreements. Tish was mad at Lor, for something that wasn't even her fault. I think Tish's pride was hurt because Lor didn't take her advice all those years ago. Rather than facing Lor with her concerns, Tish turned tail and ran away. At this point in Lor's life, when Tish should be sympathetic, she still holds Lor's bad decision-making over her head. That kind of behavior makes Tish's absence a bit more bearable.

Which brings us to Lor. Despite carver's fading from our group, my slight social difficulties, and Tish's mounting pressure and diminished free time from trying to get into a good school, Lor had a very happy high school life. She participated in many varsity sporting events and her intellect really blossomed as she lost her childhood. But the clincher in her exultant adolescence was that her long-time crush, Thompson Oberman, finally asked her out in the beginning of her junior year. What a joyous start to this sad story. --Did that sound corny? Forgive me, I've developed a bit of a taste for the dramatic. Anyway, she and Thompson had a healthy relationship, I had no objections. Lor still made plenty of time to hang out with us, so I really had no reason not to support them. Tish on the other hand, she kept a close eye on Thompson. I don't blame her. As I said before, she and Lor were like sisters. Tish would be damned before Lor ruined her life over some guy right in front of her. All of Tish's efforts didn't pay off in high school. Thompson was the model boyfriend and made sure tish took notice. He wanted his rep as a good guy solidified infallibly. 

After high school Lor went on to college while Thompson landed a mundane yet well-paying job at the phone company. Lor's field of study was– not important. She never finished college, and even if she had finished, her intentions there was completely focused on sports. She got in with a sports scholarship after all. Until the day she left college she gave everything she had and had much to show for it, not only in medals and trophies, but in pride as well. They had been living together since the end of high school and, well, I don't think I have to tell you what happened next. The shocking thing was, it happened a lot later than we thought it would.

Eight months before the baby, Nell, was born, they had a wedding, right here in Bahia Bay, on Lor's 22nd birthday. Yeah, me and Lor still live in Bahia Bay. It just feels like home. Tish says it's because we don't want to leave our comfort zone, but it just feels right. Or maybe she's right. Anyway, Lor now had plenty of time on her hands and called me all the time, even at work, one of the perks of my job; I don't have anyone to tell me not to talk on the phone while I'm on the clock. Thompson was able to support both of them just fine, their home was small but comfortable enough. This nuclear dream lasted all of six months. Thompson began to cheat on Lor. Me and Tish found out before she did. At least we think so. Tish took it upon herself to follow Thompson to prove what she had suspected to be true. Tish confronted Lor with the news and they had a big argument about what she should do. Tish made it clear: leave Thompson now. Lor couldn't do that so easily of course, how would she support the baby? Or herself for that matter? Tish knew that was going nowhere so she took it to Thompson in the form of an anonymous phone call. Tish's intentions were good, and I supported the idea as well, but it was a big mistake. After that, Thompson changed for the worse. He accused Lor of cheating on him, even though he knew very well that she stayed at home with the baby all day long. All you junior psychologists know this defense mechanism: projection. His accusations were his way of negating his disgraceful behavior. I cant really condemn Lor's inaction. I had no way of knowing how she was feeling. Her whole world was crashing down around her.

Things never improved for Lor. They calmed down a bit but they still have the same problems. The problem I mentioned about not being to hang out with Lor, the thing is, Thompson doesn't even let her see me half the time. He wants to keep her on a tight leash and any refusal by Lor is thwarted by her fear of a messy divorce that would result in the loss of her little Nell. Tish and me are the only comfort she finds nowadays, but all that would soon change. A certain worm from hell would have changes in store for all of us.

  



	2. Questions

I think I've provided adequate history for now. This is Tish's story, after all. So, back to the phone call. Tish was in luck that day, since Lor was at my place that day, that saved her from having to tell her unbelievable story a second time. I guess when you have the bad luck of attracting a giant worm from hell into your apartment, you're entitled to a little good luck eventually. We were in the middle of a game of pool in my den when the phone rang. I was in the middle of lining up my shot when it rang so I asked Lor to get it. She picked up the phone on the counter of my minibar and answered it.

"Hello" Lor said. "Oh hey Tish! I haven't heard from you in a while. How have you been?"

"Is it Tish?" I asked after I missed my shot. I walked over next to Lor. 

"Yeah, I'm here at Tino's place, we were just playing some pool." Lor said. "Yeah, hold on I'll put it on speaker phone."

"I'm a fairy princess!" screamed Nell as she spun around holding my pool cue.

Lor picked up Nell from her first grade class earlier that day and stopped by because she knew I was taking the day off. She didn't have to worry about Thompson since he was at work at the time. Nell was growing up in good health considering her dysfunctional home life. She's a little mischievous, but I like having her around.

"Is Nell there?" Tish asked.

"Yeah, do you want to talk to her too?" asked Lor.

"Not right now. I have a serious matter to discuss with you and Tino. Could you get her out of the room for now?"

"What's the big deal? You never minded her listening before."

"It just...I don't want to frighten her."

"What do you mean frighten? Did you have that bad of a date?"

"I'm not joking Lor. Could you just do this?"

"Come on Nell. Let's go play with some of Tino's video games."

"Give her my Game-Thingie®, I don't want her messing up my PS3." I said.

"Okay, she's gone. Now, what's up Tish?" said Lor.

"Alright. Im just going to say it straight out. A giant worm from hell that appeared in my apartment told me I have go to back to Bahia Bay." 

"Huh?" muttered Lor.

"Tish, if this is some kind of desperate plea for attention, you have my interest." I said.

"You may not believe me right now, but I'll be there on Friday and I'll convince you in person. Oh yeah, one more thing. You guys have to find Carver and get him there by Friday." Tish said.

"What? But we haven't spoken a word in eight years!" Lor said.

" I know, but you have to do it. Don't worry, I'll explain when I get there."

"I don't get you Tish! You call us less and less frequently as time goes on, like it's some kind of chore. Then you call and start barking orders at us like we were 12 years old again. That act was cute back then, but you should know better now! You think you're better than us or something?" Lor was understandably mad. She was still upset that Tish had left and she was waiting for an opportunity like this to vent her anger.

"I'm sorry Lor. I know you think I abandoned you. And... maybe you're right, but ... I'm going to make it up to you. I'm going to make it up to all of you." Tish said, then hung up abruptly.

Lor kept her gaze fixed on the phone, accompanied by a sour look on her face. Something about that look struck me as particularly odd and I could hardly believe I hadn't noticed before. Lor's face was strangely bright and pretty for someone who lived such a tumultuous life. When she made a sour face like that, she seemed to be a totally different person. After a moment, she looked back to me as Lor again.

"What do you think, Tino?" she asked.

"She sounded pretty serious." I said. "I guess she'll be here soon. We don't have any reason to believe it's a joke."

"And the worm from hell?"

"Could she really have meant it, you mean? I don't think so. I'm sure she just wanted our undivided attention."

"And what about Carver? She really expects us to find him and bring him here?"

"It's something we should have done by now anyway. Don't you think it's about time we got in touch with him?"

"You defend Tish too much. She's making some pretty unreasonable demands here."

"C'mon, don't you think we should trust her for now?"

"If this is one of her stupid psychological experiments, I swear I'm going to kill her."

"That's a bit strong isn't it?"

"I'm totally serious, Tino."


	3. Adventure

Author's note:

In the first chapter, I wrote the group hadn't heard from Carver in eight years (which I picked pretty arbitrarily). It's actually been more like 6 years. Just thought I would note that in case anybody notices any discrepancies in the timeline.

**************

"So you really want to do this?" Lor asked.

"You can't deny there's something big going on here. It feels like it's going to be really important." I said.

"Alright, Tino. If you're behind Tish on this one, I guess I am too."

"She promised us an explanation once she gets here."

"Okay, first thing's first. How do we find Carver?"

"Let's start with Carver's parents. I'm pretty sure they still live in the same house. And if they don't, we could probably dig up some promising leads from whoever lives there now."

"Listen to you, you're really hoping this turns into some kind of adventure aren't you?"

"It's about something arose to break up the monotony that is my life."

"C'mon Tino, everyone's got problems. You're just in a lull right now. It hasn't been that long since your last date has it?"

"It hasn't. I guess you're right."

I didn't really believe my life was so bad, but I take every chance to put myself down in front of Lor. I think it takes her mind off of her own problems when I show her mine. Not that I really thought I had, or have, a problem.

"Shall we go now?" she asked me.

"Really? Don't you have anything else you need to do? We could always go tomorrow."

What I really meant when I said that was: "Don't you need to get home before Thompson gets there?" But I never bring up her domestic problems when we talk. I think ignoring those problems is another thing that helps her feel comfortable. And I would always do whatever I could to make her feel comfortable. It was out of pity I guess. Or maybe I did it because it made me feel comfortable. "Staying in my comfort zone," as Tish would say.

"Still working up the nerve Tino?" she said in her half-joking way.

"Ha. If you really don't have anything to do, I'm ready to go."

"Good." she turned around. "NELL! LET'S GO!"

Nell came into the room holding my Discman. She had the headphones on, but I'm sure nothing was playing because she had popped the top. 

"Tino. Is this yours?" Nell asked.

My heart stopped for a second and I said nothing. then I realized it was really no big deal. It wasn't exactly the height of technology and I wanted one that played mp3s as well. I could buy a new one easily, so I cooled off promptly.

"You can have it." I said.

She seemed happy, even though she couldn't use it as it was intended. Lor looked on and smiled, showing no surprise. Lor had once told me a story about a time that Nell had a simple cardboard box and she had more fun with it than any toy she got her hands on. That thought kind of depressed me, but it made Lor laugh.

"Okay." I said. "Let's go."

************

We went to Carver's old house, half-expecting his parents to be the same as we remembered them in our high school years. They had aged quite a bit, but they were immediately recognizable when they opened the door. We were relieved that they had still been living there, since our journey was shortened dramatically in that instant. I was feeling a bit nervous about the whole thing, so I let Lor do all the talking. How could I not be nervous? We hadn't seen each other for years. And worse yet, they probably know that we haven't talked to Carver almost as long as we haven't spoken to them. The specifics of that conversation aren't important, so I'll give you a breakdown.

To my surprise, they recognized us immediately. We exchanged formalities and got down to business, right after they spent 15 minutes talking about Nell. They were really smitten with her, and Lor seemed to enjoy the attention, so I didn't try to hurry them along. Apparently, they'd been suffering a bit of the empty nest syndrome since Todd left for college earlier this year, and they were really happy to have a kid running around in their big house.

Our only worry was the longshot that maybe Carver didn't even keep in touch with his own parents. It seemed a bit cold, even for Carver, but it was possible. Luckily, it turned out he kept in constant contact with them and they were happy to give us his number. They asked us why we wanted it and why we didn't already have it to begin with. We told them we were trying to reach Carver because it would be fun to catch up on old times. We conveniently left out the part about Tish and the worm from hell. We just decided that anything we could do that would give them the impression we were insane would be counter-productive in trying to get Carver's phone number. Not that we really believed it ourselves. The only answer we could give them to the second question was that we simply drifted apart during high school and when he left town he didn't leave any contact information. I don't think they were satisfied with that answer since me, Lor, and Tish were still close, but that was just the impression I got. With that, we said our goodbyes and left, our mission complete in a mere hour.

We left the house and walked down to the corner store for a drink. There was a payphone there and suggested we call him right away. I had butterflies in my stomach since we were handed the small slip of paper, and I just wanted to get it over with. Lor suggested we go back to my place since we could both talk to him at once using my phone. I obliged and we headed back. I wasn't still sore about my Discman, but I kept a close eye on Nell this time.

************

I was a bit nervous about calling Carver after all this time, so I let Lor take the point yet again. She didn't show any signs of anxiety as she dialed the number, so I assumed she was looking forward to it.

"SumShoe Company. Carver Descartes speaking."

"Um, hi Carver." Lor said faintly. "It's me, Lor."

"Lor?" said Carver, followed by a slight pause. "Hey... how are you doing?"

"I'm good. How are you?" Lor replied, feeling a bit more confident. 

"I can't complain. I'm making a nice living here."

"I guess you made it huh? Working for SumShoe Company, it must be pretty sweet. Where are you living now, by the way?"

"Our company is located in Miami. It's a pretty happening place for clothing and shoe design these days. But... nevermind that. I just have to ask; what made you call me out of the blue, after all this time?"

"Well, we just wanted to say hello and catch up on old times."

"We?"

"Oh yeah. Tino is here too."

"Hi Carver." I said before he had a chance to think.

"Hey Tino! How you doin?" Carver replied enthusiastically.

"Well, pretty good, y'know, I uh.... Carver, a worm from hell told Tish that you and her have to come back to Bahia Bay!"

"Nice." said Lor.

"Tino, you haven't changed a bit. You don't have to make up something like that to get me to come back to Bahia Bay. I was planning on using some vacation time to visit my family anyway, so I'd be happy to catch up with you guys. I'm kind of surprised though. After we drifted apart in college and I moved away, I thought you would have forgotten all about me."

"Well, it mostly Tish's idea. I think she really does have something special planned." Lor said.

"She must have to make up a story like that." said Carver.

"She said you should be here by this Friday."

"Sounds good. Oh, I just remembered. You were pregnant around the time I left. How's your baby doing?"

"She's great. She's right here actually. Say hello, Nell."

"Hi." said Nell.

"I'm impressed she doesn't follow in your rowdy footsteps." said Carver.

"Well, I'm sure she'll be more talkative in person. Wait, was that an insult...?" said Lor.

"I'm sure it'll be great to finally meet her."

"I hope so. Your parents really liked her."

"My parents? Oh, that's right. You must have gotten my number from them, huh? Well, if they got along with her I'm sure I will too."

"Yeah."

"It'll be nice to talk to Thompson again too."

"...Yeah"

"Well, with so much to look forward to, I don't see what could possibly stop me from coming. See you soon!"

"Yeah..."


	4. Reunion

Having completed our part in Tish's plan in such a short time, we had nothing to do for two days but wonder just what she had planned for us. I was betting it was just a simple reunion, not to minimize what it would've meant for us. I really thought it would be great to catch up, even though I was nervous about talking to Carver again. I just couldn't get over it. He stopped talking to us for a reason. What if he still felt that way, even after all this time? I decided the best thing to do was not think about it.

Lor was guessing it was something more than a mere meet-up. She still couldn't get Tish's words out of her head: "I'm going to make it up to you." Lor couldn't think of anything Tish could do to make it up to her, unless she somehow found a way to go back in time, before she left Bahia Bay. Lor had something else on her mind after that phone call. If Tish knew what her leaving was bad for Lor and just plain wrong why didn't she come back as soon as she'd realized it? Did an alarm just suddenly go off in her mind the week before, telling her she had made a mistake? Lor had no idea how close she actually was.

So there we were. Two confused people trying to understand Tish. All of that effort was truly in vain, since we would have had to be in Tish's frame of reference to really understand her decisions. I mean, she comes home from work one day and finds a seven-foot tall* serpent from the underworld sitting up in the corner of her apartment.

Her initial reaction was one of paralyzing shock. After that peaceful terror wore off, she ran down the hall screaming until she ran into one of the other tenants. Her fellow tenant tried to calm her down by reasoning with her. His presence made her feel a little more at ease, being that he was anything besides a scaly monster. When he walked her to her apartment, she followed far behind, afraid of even seeing such a beast again. Her temporary guardian went in first and assured her it was safe, no sign of any demons anywhere. She went in reluctantly and saw it was empty. As soon as the man was satisfied that Tish simply had a temporary hallucination of some kind, he left and went on his way after being thanked profusely.

Tish found it odd that if there really had been a huge worm in the apartment, it certainly was able to keep from jostling her various decorations. She told me the place was sparsely decorated, and when I looked at some of the pictures she sent, it was clear why it seemed that way to her. It was because it would cost a mint to fully furnish the place. I'm surprised she had such a big apartment, with the housing rates being so high in New York City. The place was vast with large windows and bright white walls. It was very modern, but was accented with nice hardwood floors. It was a far cry from her parent's house here in Bahia Bay. After living in that house for 18 years, I would want to live in its polar opposite too. Every time I looked at those pictures I just wanted to be there with her, it seemed so exciting. She attained the success she was so determined to get, just like I always thought she would.

After checking the place the place thoroughly, she calmed down and made some tea to relax herself further. She filled her pot with water and set it on the stove. As she went to start the flames she was stopped. Something suddenly gave her a strange feeling and urged her to turn around, even though she was terrified of doing so. She turned around slowly, letting everything in her sight seep into her mind as she rotated. Her stove, then her refrigerator, then a window with a view overlooking a construction site. It was a comfortable, balmy day and a crew was hard at work raising a new building where an old one had been standing just a few months earlier. She took in the view with a deep breath before turning around suddenly, to face what she had feared was there.

The worm had indeed returned, sitting in the corner once more. This time Tish had her reaction planned out in advance and wasted no time in executing it. She took a deep breath and let out a deafening shout. At least she would have, if any part of that day had made any sense. Something stopped her scream from becoming audible somewhere between her mouth and the air, since her throat certainly did feel the effect. Tish placed her hand to her throat to make sure she hadn't lost any essential parts.

"Tish, stop for a second." the worm spoke.

"Wha, what the hell are you?! What are you doing here?! What did you just do to me?! How do you know my name?!" Tish fired in rapid succession.

"Tish, I am here for a very important reason. The details of which will not be explained to you at this point in time. When the time comes, all will be explained. You are the only person that will be able to view my form, so don't bother calling anybody. In the meantime, I will make myself scarce."

"Get the hell out of here!" Tish shouted as she through a perfectly good coffee mug at the beast.

The mug stopped in mid-air and feel to the floor, shattering. Tish stood dumbfounded, unable to think of anything to say or do anymore. She could nothing else but stare at the worm until he spoke up again.

"Tish, go ahead and finish making that tea." the worm said before falling perfectly silent for a good few days.

Eventually the worm did speak up again and explained to Tish all the reasons for his presence there, but that conversation is best saved for later.

*seven feet would be the worm's height when sitting up in a coil. The overall length would be about 15 feet.

************************

The Friday that we had been waiting for so adamantly had finally arrived. It felt like we were school kids all over again, having something to look forward to on the weekend. Something besides the same old crap. For me however, those feelings were mixed with feelings of anxiety, resulting in a feeling I don't care to remember.

I went to work that day, so it was my responsibility to pick up Carver from the airport afterwards. Tish was taking an earlier flight, so it was up to Lor to pick her up. Thompson gave her the clearance to hang out with Tish for the weekend as much as she wanted, along with Nell, of course. He was extremely demanding with Lor, but he wasn't totally heartless. He knew Lor and Tish were old friends and he wasn't about to put a damper on their reunion. This arrangement was very convenient for everyone, but I dreaded the car ride home. I had no idea what I would talk to him about.

Lor had her turn first and was totally ready. According to her, they had quite an interesting conversation. Lor took her little Hyundai and arrived to find a waiting Tish. Tish jumped in with a greeting that sounded a little forced. Lor thought it was indifference, but it wasn't. She had a lot of things on her mind. But of course, she couldn't let Lor know what she had in mind.

"Hi Tish." returned Lor. "You sound really excited to be here."

"Sorry, I was just... thinking about something."

"Well, you can put all your work aside. This weekend is gonna be all about fun, just like when we were in school."

"Well, I hope so. You seem pretty happy. How are things going with you and Thompson?"

"Could we not talk about that right now?"

"I see... sorry about that." said Tish, muttering most of the sentence.

"Take a look in the back seat."

"Nell! I can't believe I didn't notice you earlier! Did your mom tell you about me?"

Nell nodded.

"How are you doing?"

Nell shrugged.

"She'll get used to you being here." said Lor.

"What about you Lor? Are you okay with all this? I really haven't told you anything..."

"So how's your job?" Lor said, cutting off Tish. "Must be nice living large up in New York huh?"

"Well, it's alright. It's what I worked for all my life."

"And I suppose I didn't work at all, right? I'm the one that makes stupid choices and has to live with them right?"

"That's not true, Lor. We both know none of it was your fault. Even though it was exactly what I was trying to prevent, it still happened."

"God forbid the great Tish should let anything go wrong."

"Lor, what are you babbling about?"

"...sorry Tish. I think it's depression setting in."

"Is it really getting to that point?"

"It's probably all in my head. The truth is my life is more monotonous than bad."

"Try not to think about it. But even with all that's gone wrong, something good came out of it all didn't it?" Tish motioned behind her.

Lor cracked a smile.

"Yeah, you're right." said Lor. "You said you were gonna make it up to me anyway, right?"

"Yes. I am."

"Are you going to tell me what you have planned?"

"No. I'm not."

"Same old Tish. You're as stubborn as ever."

**********************

I'm a bit embarrassed at the way I acted when I went to pick up Carver. I thought I had gotten over my nervousness about seeing him again, but I was wrong. We tried to have a normal conversation, but when I couldn't think of anything to say, I just, well, it's better if I just tell the whole story.

I pulled up at the airport entrance right on time, just as Carver was exiting the building. He noticed me immediately and climbed in.

"Hey T! How's it going?" he said.

"Huh." I said. "Haven't heard that in a while."

"Don't your friends call you T?"

"You're the only one that ever did. How have you been?"

"Good."

"How's the shoe industry?"

"Not quite what I expected. I thought it would be glamorous, you know, like Tommy Hugo. It turns out there's only a few shoe designers who get really famous in the world of fashion. I have a better chance of getting struck by lightning than getting to that level. It's just so rare. Most of us design your everyday shoe that doesn't make a big difference in the world of fashion. Most of the work that goes into selling the shoe is done by ad executives."

I was hoping this wouldn't come up, but I guess it inevitable. He asked me what I did for a living. It's not that I'm ashamed or anything, it's just not the kind of job I dreamed of as a kid. It pays well, but leaves me wanting.

"So what do you do Tino?"

"Ad executive."

"Are you kidding me? what company?"

"A kitchenware company. We sell mostly baking supplies."

"And you're their ad executive huh? Weird."

"Yeah. I started working for them selling muffin tins door-to-door while I worked on my degree in marketing. After I graduated I was on the fast track to success."

"Sounds like you're pretty happy with the way things turned out."

"I guess so." I lied.

"But it wasn't what you wanted as a kid either right?"

"Of course not. But childhood dreams never work out in the adult world."

"No part of childhood lasts forever. That's probably why we drifted apart."

"Are you sure it wasn't your new friends' influence?"

"What? I became their because we drifted, not the other way around."

"It didn't seem that way to me. You always wanted to be with the cool kids. Once you saw your opportunity you took it and never looked back."

"Face it Tino, we were just different. It was a miracle we stayed friends as long as we did. We really had very little in common."

"Even so, you didn't have to leave us completely. Lor is having a tough time you know."

"With what?"

"Nevermind. I'll let her talk to you about it."

"You seem annoyed. Did you really think about everything thoroughly?"

"What do you mean?"

"We were four kids with totally different interests. Our friendship was very unlikely. Junior high is when kids start forming cliques that stay with them through high school. But we weren't that way at all. Didn't it seem weird to you? Didn't it seem like it didn't make sense?"

"All I know is I was happy with our group. I didn't have time to think about how much sense it made."

"Tino, people become friends with each other. Sometimes they stop being friends. Would you really like it if life never changed? You may think it's a good thing, but it's not. You would just stagnate and ultimately feel unfulfilled. You have step out of your comfort zone and face the prospect of a new day. I think if you tried it you would find something that'll make a difference in your life and make you feel complete."

"You really don't believe in lifelong friendships?"

"It doesn't really matter what I believe in, what happened between us was unavoidable. We just have to accept it and move on. Obsessing over concepts like those is pointless."

"So I should just accept it right?"

"I've accepted that I can't be what I wanted to be as a kid, sometimes we just have to give up those dreams."

"One thing hasn't changed. You still talk too much."

Carver let out a familiar laugh and I felt peaceful again. All the nervousness was and I realized something. I wasn't nervous about seeing Carver after such a long time. I was nervous about learning the truth. I thought we had done something to make Carver stop wanting to hang around with us or that he thought he was too cool for us. Knowing the truth made me comfortable. We simply weren't friends anymore, but that shouldn't have stopped us from being cool with each other. The rest of the ride home was pleasant.

When we got home the first thing Carver did was go see his parents. He gave me a call afterwards and we went to the local Starbucks to meet with Lor and Tish. As soon as we got there I got a call for Lor, saying that Tish stopped by to say hello to her parents and they would be a few minutes late.

"Hey Tino isn't this place..." said Carver. 

"Yeah. This is right where Funville used to be." I said.

"I can't believe it's gone..."

"Arcades just aren't profitable anymore. They're dying out all over the country."

"That reminds me, is the pizza place still doing their different-theme-a-week thing?"

"They stopped doing that years ago. It's just a normal pizza place now."

"Jeez. I guess it was just a matter of time. Everything seems so different around here."

"The guy that owned the snack shack, he died too."

"Oh my god. I guess it's closed then."

"Yeah. He didn't have anybody to take over for him. Since then, there have been fewer and fewer kids going to the beach area. It seems like most of them are skaters and party animals these days."

"Everything really changes doesn't it?"

"I guess it does."

We chatted amongst ourselves for a while more while we waited. Nothing worth mentioning. We knew the real focus of this weekend wouldn't begin until we were all there. Together again.


	5. Answers

Author's note:

This is the final chapter, so you might want to read the whole story from the beginning at this point. That way, you'll get a better idea of what the story was all about, I guarantee it. Also, keep in mind that I do not include meaningless details in my writing, so if something seems pointless, it might be something to think about. Enjoy!

Tish and Lor arrived soon enough, with big stupid grins on their faces. I tried to fight the urge, but I smiled like a dope too. This was all Tish's idea, so I waited for her to do all the talking. We had been waiting for this for days, and I just wanted some answers. We all greeted and hugged each other, all of us except for me and Lor, obviously. Just then I realized that me and Lor hadn't hugged in a long time. I know it was because we've never been apart for long, but I resented it anyway. Oh, and of course, me and Carver didn't hug either. We're both grown men and it seemed weird to do that. At least, it did to me. 

"I'm glad you were able to make it, Carver." Tish said. "I think all this would be difficult without you."

"I'm glad I could make it too." Carver replied.

"Now. I know you're all wondering. And I didn't plan on having just a simple reunion. I have a purpose with all of this."

"What is it Tish?" Lor said, hiding her anticipation well.

"We've been through a lot together, and I think we owe it to each other to discuss what it all meant. When we were young we must have promised each other we'd be together dozens of times. Rather than just babble on about how we're all doing, we need to talk seriously."

"That sounds fine, but I don't think our friendship was all that unique, Tish. We just took our separate paths." said Carver.

"But you don't even know the whole story, Carver. You left us before things started getting complicated, not that I'm blaming you. You don't know what happened between Lor and Thompson."

"What? What happened?"

Lor had been looking towards the ground as soon as her name came up. She was about to open her mouth when Tish spoke up.

"That brings me to the first part of my plan. Lor, I know it can't be easy for you, so me and Tino will leave while you explain everything to Carver. I know it's not much, but this is important, so will you tell him please?"

"Sure. I was expecting this anyway."

"Tino, lets go."

I was expecting it too. I followed Tish to my car, where I guessed we would decide where to go while we waited. I was wrong though. Tish remained mysterious, which started to bug me at this point. Not because it was annoying, but because it wasn't like her, at least not like the Tish I used to know.

"Tino, there's something I need to take care of. I wasn't sure if I would go through with this part, but now I realize that it has to be done." Tish said.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I said.

"No, you've done enough for now. Can you just wait for me at your place? I'll be there in less than an hour."

"Okay, sure."

"Thanks."

As she was leaving, I suddenly realized that she hadn't mentioned any worm from hell since she had gotten here. I thought she would at least mention it, whether it was true or not. Since she apparently had forgotten about it, I assumed I was right and it really was just a ploy for our attention.

I waited for Tish at my house and she arrived in good time, staying true to her word. While I waited I resisted the urge to call my mom, as I had been doing for the entire week since Tish's first phone call. This is embarrassing, but since I moved out I'd leave a note by my phone that said "don't rely on your mom." I had relied on her all my life, and I decided it was time to rely on myself. I still call and visit her, but not with my problems. Even during this stressful time, I succeeded in relying on myself.

When Tish got there and spilled her guts to me, suddenly all I could think about was calling my mom. Running to my mom and begging her to tell me what to do.

"Hi Tino." Tish said in her monotone way. I remained supportive for her sake, even though I was dying for answers at this point.

"Tish, are you okay?" I said. "You look a little tired."

"Tino, when we were kids, did we ever say we'd be friends forever?"

"I'm not sure, but it's likely."

"Did we ever say we'd do anything for each other?"

"Probably not in those exact words, but it's pretty likely too."

"Do you remember that worm I mentioned?"

"Oh, yeah, the worm. I remember. I thought you had forgotten about that. It was really just your way of getting our attention right?"

"It wasn't."

"Alright. Heh. So was it slimy or scaly?"

"Seriously now. I'll tell you the whole story. Wait until I finish to decide if you believe me or not."

She told me everything, some of which I've already told you. I was humoring Tish at that point, and I know she could tell, but she continued with the story just the same. Now is a good time for the rest of the story.

Tish tried to live as normally as she could with the worm in her house. She did quite well. She got into the habit of making lots of coffee, since she wasn't sleeping much. She got used to eating and watching TV with the worm in the house, but sleeping was a different matter.

She was making coffee when the worm opened his big mouth again. His thunderous cry of "Tish" frightened her like it was something new. She lost another perfectly good mug to the floor as she yelped with surprised.

"Tish, do you know what today is?" the worm asked as thought they were best friends.

"Um, it's Friday..." Tish said, her voice quivering.

"Tish, you write for your magazine, even on your weekends. Do you remember what your weekends meant for you as a kid? They were more than just a few responsibility-free days of fun. They were about having true friends. What happened to those true friends?"

"We kind of drifted apart, but we still talk. Well, except for Carver. I don't know what happened to him."

"Tish, yours was an uncommon friendship. Most children at that age were just beginning to discover cliques, but your friendship remained strong despite your differences. Moreover, you touched others with your friendship. You inspired hope in your and your friends' parents. You were a role model for your lower classmen. You brought a bit of light to an otherwise dark world. You accomplished much in the relatively short time you were active as friends."

"Our friendship had that much of an impact? I don't see how."

"Tish, I will tell you how. I am what you might call a demon, from a place equivalent to what you might call Hell. The world you know operates on a system of balance. There needs to be a certain element of evil combined with an equal element of good. When evil men die, they come to our side and we are allowed to feast on their souls. When good men die, they do whatever it is they do on the other side." 

"I don't really understand. We're not dying, so what do we have to worry about."

"Tish, you don't have anything to worry about in that regard. I am simply here to give you the chance to bring a little more balance to the world. By giving something to our realm, you will get something in your earthly realm."

"What do I have to do?"

"Tish, your friend Lor is pretty miserable isn't she? I know you feel a bit responsible for letting her down. Wouldn't you like to do something to help her?"

"Wait a minute, you're not suggesting I... kill Thompson?!"

"Tish, he'd be much happier with us. He's our kind of people. When he dies, do you really think he would want to be floating on clouds with nice people?"

"Is that what heaven is really like?"

"Tish, as far as you need to know, it is. I'm not going to give you anymore information than you need to complete your mission."

"Stop talking like that. I'm not going to kill anyone. I don't care how bad he is, I'm not sending him to hell."

"Tish, I know it's a frightening proposition, but nothing bad will come of it. The world will be richer and you will be protected from all legal and metaphysical consequences."

"How is that possible?"

"Tish, the gun you use to kill him and his body will disappear, leaving you safe from earthly retribution. Metaphysically, you will also be absolved from any condemnation. This was allowed to happen for the sake of balance, so you really have nothing to worry about."

"I think I have something to worry about. I don't care if there's no punishment, I don't want to kill anybody. Why don't you just eat him yourself and get it over with?"

"Tish, you're smart enough to know that if I could do that– "

"–You would have done it already."

"Tish, I know it's a lot to ask, that's why I waited until today. Give yourself a few to decide, then get to Bahia Bay next weekend. I've left the gun in your closet. When you decide to go and finish your mission, we will meet again."

"Stop that! I know who I am and I know how to live my life! I am going to Bahia Bay. But I'm not going to kill anyone! If all four of us getting together is what needs to happen, then that's what I'm going to do. Its something I should have done a long time ago, I just never realized how important it was. I've had enough of you. I know I can't make you leave, but I'm not speaking one more word to you!"

"See you soon, Tish." said the demon, and left as suddenly as he had showed up.

When Tish told me all this, I don't even remember my reaction.

I remember eventually saying, "so, what are you trying to say Tish?"

"I don't except you to believe me so easily, Tino. But I know what happened. The worm was real." Tish replied.

"Well, whether it was real or not, I'm glad you decided not to listen to him."

"I did tell him off pretty good. But, to be honest, I started to think about it seriously and when I got here and talked to Lor, I thought maybe it wasn't such a bad idea."

"Are you crazy Tish?! I can't believe you would even consider it! You'd rot in jail forever!"

"Stop yelling, Tino. The worm said nothing would--"

"I don't care what your stupid worm said! It's doesn't even make sense!"

"Oh really?! It doesn't make sense?! Does it make any less than a store that sells t-shirts by the pound?! Or chocolate covered french fries?! Or an obviously mentally challenged girl, obsessed with pointy things, going to a public middle school?!"

"...even if you truly believe it, Tish. I can't let you do it. I care too much about you to let you do it."

"Tino...I already did it. Right before I came here."

"No. No, you didn't! Please tell me you didn't, Tish!"

"It'll be alright, Tino. Everything the worm said was true. I passed through both airports just fine with the gun in my purse. How could that be possible if the worm wasn't real? Nothing bad will happen, you'll see. Things are going to be better for Lor. For all of us."

"I don't believe this." I said to myself as I broke down on the floor. I was way too confused and way too scared to even stand. But I don't think I cried just then.

I wasn't surprised that Lor had mixed feelings of grief and relief when she heard the news. Even though Thompson had been a jerk to her, they had a lot of good times together. She was also worried about herself and Nell's well-being. Lor doesn't have any skills that could get her a good job. Something in retail is probably the best she could hope for.

Tish was expecting that, and she decided to stay in Bahia Bay to help her out. She doesn't lose her job, but she is a lot less involved because now she just sends in her articles as opposed to going into the office every day. I don't know what was said between them when Tish told her what happened, but now they're doing great. They're as close as they ever were. Like sisters again.

The most surprising thing was that Carver decided to stay as well. He said he wanted to quit his shoe job and find something he could really be passionate about. I know his sympathy towards Lor had something to do with his decision, but I know he really missed this place. I know his shoe job, his whole shoe life, was bugging him. To be honest, I don't know if we'll still be friends, even with something like this bringing us together.

None of us are sure about the whole worm thing, except for Tish. If Tish really brought a gun, there's no way to know, because it's gone. Thompson's body was never found, not even a drop of blood. The worm said they would meet again after it was done. And maybe they did meet again, but we never asked her anything about the worm ever again.

ONE MORE FINAL...

There's one other thing I should mention about that week. Before Tish told me that she would be staying in Bahia Bay for good, I was feeling bad. She had only just gotten here, and the prospect of her leaving so soon was making me a little depressed. I took her aside to tell her how I felt.

"Tish, I know everything that's happened this week is strange, but you being here has made me realize something. Every day since you left I've been regretting not telling you how much I want you here. Tish, will you marry me?"

"...Tino. You didn't think this through. I've missed you too, but you really need to figure out what you really want from life. Don't worry though, I already decided I'm staying here, for Lor's sake. And our friendship."

Alright, so I had a small lapse in sanity there. I know asking Tish was a mistake and not truly what I want, but it seemed right at the time. I guess it was because of what she did that week. She really took charge and changed all our lives for the better. It doesn't seem that way now because they're all still a bit depressed, but it'll all change. If it hadn't been for Tish, Lor might been beaten by Thompson, Carver might be an alcoholic, and I might be out on a ledge somewhere from stress. I guess I see some part of my mom in her, which I guess makes it pretty silly to think about marrying her.

It was a strange weekend. So many changes in such a short time, I just can't get over it. It's pretty exciting, but still I worry about everyone. As long as we all try hard and help each other, I know we'll make it though. That's pretty much the end of my story. But I'm not going to end it saying the thing you think I'm going to say. Nope. That chapter's over.

FIN

Final note: thank you all for reading! Please review, even you don't have an account, just shoot me an email. So long!


End file.
